


A Good First Impression

by Alatyosi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Supercat, with surprise guest appearances by the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alatyosi/pseuds/Alatyosi
Summary: Kara and Cat haven't had much time alone lately. So when the opportunity arises, they're quick to seize the time. But perhaps they should have paid a little more attention to the clock...





	A Good First Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsessionsOfMine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/gifts).



Cat moans as she feels Kara's lips trail lower along the line of her throat, sinking into the sensation without a thought in the world. Nothing matters so long as Kara keeps doing whatever it is she's doing, freeze breath and super speed combining to form a maddening mix of sensations that drive Cat out of her mind with need. They haven't even managed to get clothing off, and Cat already feels as if she's teetering on the edge.

"Rao, I've missed you," Kara whispers against her skin as her hands rise to cup Cat's breasts. They're maddeningly gentle compared to the level of need coursing through Cat's veins, but she knows better than to ask for more so quickly.

When Kara switches from gentle to rough before clothes are shed, the outfits in question often don't survive the encounter. And while Cat doesn't mind with certain outfits, she does mind if it's a favorite. And the blouse she has on now is definitely a favorite, brought out for Christmas dinner in an attempt to win over Kara's newly landed mother.

That thought tickles something in the back of Cat's mind, but when Kara starts pinching at her nipples with just the right level of pressure it disappears beneath the wash of pleasure.

It's been weeks since they had a chance to touch like this, had a chance to feel more than just a few light kisses here and there. Not that they hadn't tried, but apparently Alura hadn't learned to manage her hearing well enough to shut out the voices she recognized best. And after a few horrified texts in the middle of the night, the mood had been thoroughly ruined.

But Alex has finally come up with a solution for that. Glasses similar to the ones Kara still wears, with added tech in the frames to help with noise suppression. (Kara had immediately asked for an upgrade of her own, with Winn and the DEO on the lookout she was notified of anything needing her help without needing to hear across the city.) Between that and growing control, there hadn't been another incident in the past week.

But the embarrassment of knowing your mother had heard you starting to have sex takes time to fade, and today is the first time Kara felt comfortable enough to move beyond simple kissing. And Cat was not going to waste the opportunity.

"Clothes, off," Cat pants, pushing Kara away just enough to start working at the buttons of her shirt. She wants the damn thing off, but it's safer if she does it herself. Kara can focus on her own clothing. They're in her apartment, so it's not like she doesn't have replacements if something happens.

"Oh, Rao," Kara says again, this time sounding more like she's whimpering. Cat had worn her nicest set of lingerie for the night, though she'd been expecting that little secret to come out only when they were on the way back to her penthouse, not while they're still at Kara's apartment.

"Like what you see there, Supergirl?" Cat taunts as her skirt follows her blouse to the floor, tracing her fingers along the lace designs strategically placed to hide the bare minimum and still count as clothing.

"You know I do," Kara says, all she manages to get out before they're pressed together, Kara's own clothing long tossed aside.

The feel of skin is as intoxicating as Cat remembers, and this time the whimper is her own as she feels Kara pressed against her so tightly she can feel the wetness on her thigh from where it's slipped between Kara's.

"God, fuck me, Kara," Cat groans, rocking forwards and putting pressure against the apex of Kara's thighs, right where she needs it most.

Those words snap Kara's control, and suddenly they're kissing. It's heated and fierce, nothing like the relatively gentle movements of Kara's lips and tongue along her throat earlier. This is pure need, pure want, nothing standing in their way.

One of Kara's hands rises to follow the earlier patterns Cat had traced against her breast, paying special attention to the thicker areas of lace covering a peaked nipple. Always sensitive, Cat has to break the kiss at the sensation, throwing her head back to gasp for breath.

Kara takes full advantage of that as she returns to pressing kisses along Cat's pulse, dragging her teeth carefully along the skin just enough to sting without leaving a mark. And as she does the hand not occupied with Cat's breasts slips beneath the wet fabric covering Cat's sex, taking no time before two fingers slip deep inside and set a quick rhythm that's just what Cat has been missing.

Between the fast pace and the way Kara's fingers curl on every stroke, palm sliding against Cat's clit as she presses deep, it doesn't take long for Cat to come undone, shuddering her release as she clings to Kara to stay upright.

"God, that was amazing," she gasps out as she comes down, still fighting to catch her breath. "No, I think it's your turn."

"Oh Jesus fuck!" an exclamation comes from behind them, and Kara quickly rushes to grab a blanket, throwing it over their mostly nude bodies with a blush that's deeper red than her cape. "You guys couldn't wait until after the dinner?" Alex sounds disgusted, and Cat supposes she can't really blame her for that.

Oh right. The dinner. Family Christmas dinner. The one where Cat was going to impress Kara's mother and hopefully win her approval.

The dinner that was supposed to start now, and that Cat had forgotten all about the second she saw Kara standing alone in her apartment.

"We um, we lost track of time," Kara stammers out, slowly leading Cat back towards her bedroom area. "Can you guys like, turn your backs for a few seconds please?"

"You're so lucky your mom and aunt are wearing their glasses and I came in first," Alex hisses, but she willingly turns away from the rest of the apartment. "Alura, Astra, you guys definitely don't want to come in here yet."

"Does this mean I get to see?" Lucy's voice calls teasingly, quickly followed by a light smacking sound and disgruntled 'ow'. "I was joking, Astra. Cat's hot, you can't blame me for realizing that. I wasn't cheating on Alura by teasing."

"It was not your attraction to Cat that concerned her," Alura says. "But that is my daughter as well."

"Look, all I know is Cat better have brought something strong," Alex says, still sounding vaguely ill. "Astra, if she didn't bring the good stuff, you'll fly me somewhere I can drink enough to forget all this, right?"

Kara blushes through the entire exchange as she helps Cat dress and speeds into her own clothing. It's almost impressive, and if Cat weren't so worried about how badly she'd bungled this attempt to impress she'd find it humorous as well.

"Don't worry, Alex, I have the good stuff. I think we all need a few shots of it after this."


End file.
